


Suck it and See

by Casey_K



Series: Explore My Kink [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Golden shower, Kink Meme, M/M, Marking, Naughty Steve, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, restroom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve continue a journey of discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck it and See

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd  
> Don't own the boys *sigh
> 
> Just a few naughty thoughts to brighten your Monday.

Slow days at the office were not a favourite of Danny’s. He preferred to be busy. He was a hands-on kind of guy. On days like today, when nothing much was happening, Danny found himself clock watching. He found himself eying the masaladas longingly. And he always drank too much coffee, which left him requiring frequent trips to the bathroom.

He glanced through Steve’s office window as he wandered past on his latest jaunt. Chin was tinkering with his beloved table, Kono was…okay, he didn’t have a clue what she was doing but she was otherwise occupied, but Steve…Steve was watching Danny. Danny smirked, because he knew that look. It was the same look he’d been giving the left over masaladas not more than two minutes before. Steve had a look of longing. Except Steve wasn’t interested in masaladas, oh no, Steve had a yearning for Danny. Danny prided himself on being able to interpret the various faces of their illustrious leader, and Danny’s smirk was well placed because the current look gracing Steve’s gorgeous face was one Danny was particularly fond of—it was Steve’s ‘wait till I get my hands on you’ face. Danny sighed. It would be at least another two hours before Steve could work through the thoughts that accompanied the look. 

 

There was something disturbingly calming about the men’s room. Maybe because Danny inevitably found himself there alone, which of course, wasn’t a bad thing. He stood at the urinal and unzipped, but before he could wrangle out his cock to piss, the door banged open and Danny jumped almost a foot in the air. He turned to see…McGarrett, of course it was. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell Steve thought he was up too barging in like that but Steve stopped it up with his tongue. Danny melted against him for all of ten seconds before pushing him away. “I came in here to do something, Steven.”

“You’ve been teasing me all morning wandering back and forth. Time to pay up, Danno.”

“Pay up, what?” But Steve was already manhandling him into a stall. “Steve, I really do need to piss.”

“Fine.” Steve dragged him back to the urinal, wrapped his arms around from behind and pulled out Danny’s cock. “So piss already. I’m waiting.”

“I can’t just do it like that with you holding it.” He tried to wriggle away but Steve held tighter until Danny stilled.

“I suggest you figure it out, because I am not letting go.”

_Shit. _Danny closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. After another minute, and spurred on by the warmth of Steve behind him, he let go a steady stream. Danny felt Steve shift behind him. “Steven, do not…oh, god, what are you doing?” Danny looked down at his cock, still peeing, and Steve’s fingers slipping in and out of the stream.__

__“I wanted to see if it felt like mine.”_ _

__“What else is it going to feel like?”_ _

__Steve shrugged. He shook Danny off and walked him over to the sink. He turned on the tap and washed Danny’s cock and his own hands. “Would you like the air dryer experience?”_ _

__“The what?”_ _

__“Don’t tell me you’ve never air dried your cock, Danny.”_ _

__“Of course I haven’t. What are you? Oh, no need to tell me, I know what you are, you’re an animal.” But Steve was already walking him to the hand dryer, and his rubbing Danny’s cock between his own wet hands was creating a very welcoming buzz in Danny Junior. Danny made the mistake of letting out a low groan as he rested back against Steve’s chest and Steve took that as all the invitation he needed to spin Danny around, sink to his knees and suck in Danny’s length. “Fuck, Steve, no. Not here. Not…oh, god, you are going to be in so much trouble if we get caught.”_ _

__Steve popped off Danny’s cock and grinned. “I thought you wanted to get caught Danny. Look at you all wide-eyed and lusty. Tell me you want it, Danny.” Steve licked along the underside of Danny’s now rock hard cock. “You want me to stop?”_ _

__Danny was torn. He looked at the door, then back at Steve. He wanted Steve’s mouth on him but they were in work. Anyone could walk in. This investigation and exploration of each other’s kinks was getting out of hand. Steve nuzzled Danny’s cock and Danny honest-to-god whimpered. “Do it,” he mumbled._ _

__“Do what, Danny?” Steve was grinning. Danny wanted to punch him._ _

__“Suck it, Steven. And be damn quick about it.”_ _

__Steve didn’t wait. He took Danny deep, and swallowed around him, and fuck, if Danny didn’t actually see stars. He gripped Steve’s hair and surged forward as Steve grabbed his ass and pulled him deeper. One more swallow was all it took, his balls tightened, his thighs trembled, and Danny was spilling into Steve’s throat._ _

__It took a while—seemed like hours, though it was probably less than a minute—for Danny to regain the capacity to think. Steve had cleaned him up and tucked him away by the time Danny flushed scarlet and punched Steve in the bicep._ _

__“What was that for?” Steve complained, rubbing his arm._ _

__“Don’t jump me at work, Steven. It’s unprofessional.”_ _

__“Oh, I don’t know, I thought I did a bang up job. Besides, you said I should share my kinks with you, so I did.”_ _

__“Your…you know damn well I meant we should discuss them, not just spring them on me.” Danny straightened out his shirt. “And what was that, exactly?”_ _

__Steve pulled Danny close and whispered directly into his ear. “That was me laying claim to you at work, so that I know, you know, I can have you whenever I want.”_ _

__Danny shuddered, the bastard. “And if I’d have said no?” Like he’d ever say no._ _

__“Aww, Danno, would you really say no to me when I ask so nicely? I washed you up and everything. And besides,” Steve licked and nibbled from Danny’s ear to his lips. “I locked the door first. I’m not quite ready to explain to the Governor my need to mark you.”_ _

__“What do you mean, mark me? What have you done?” Danny pushed Steve away and rushed to the mirror checking his neck for marks._ _

__“Oh, don’t worry, Danno. Nobody will see it, and if they do without me showing them, we would have much bigger issues.”_ _

__Danny’s jaw dropped and he grabbed the edge of the basin to steady himself. “You would want to show people?” Steve knew what the idea of being put on show did to Danny. Danny closed his eyes and felt the rush of their time at the resort when Steve had tied him to a post and fucked him in front of an audience. The day after, once they’d relaxed into the club ambience and realised they were in safe hands, Steve had stripped Danny at the edge of the pool and sucked him off. It was all over embarrassingly quickly given the crowd that gathered. But that had been a while ago. Almost six months. And Danny still got off on the memory. He looked up and caught Steve’s gaze reflected in the mirror. His grin was feral, hungry, and Danny swallowed hard. “Just a select few, Danny.” He winked and Danny’s knees wobbled. “Always for a select few.”_ _

__“We don’t have any holiday coming up, Steven. It’s not fair to tease.”_ _

__Steve stepped in close behind Danny and rubbed his erection across Danny’s ass. “We only need a couple of days. I’ll sort something.” He fumbled again with Danny’s fly until a patch of skin over Danny’s hip was showing._ _

__“When the fuck did you do that?” A spectacular purple hickey blossomed across the small patch of visible skin. “You are a fucking animal. How did I not know you did that?”_ _

__“I think you were otherwise engaged in your come down.” Steve zipped Danny up. “Of course, if you just let me get you a tattoo I wouldn’t have to suck a mark onto you. You have no idea how tempted I was to bite down.”_ _

__“No way, we are not going there.”_ _

__“You said you’d support my kinks, Danny.”_ _

__“Not by having your name tattooed on my ass I didn’t.”_ _

__“Doesn’t have to be your ass, and what about just initials? Or an anchor, that would be hilarious.” Steve grabbed Danny’s crotch. “Right on the end of your cock.”_ _

__“Absolutely not.”_ _

__“I’d do it for you. I’d have the whole ‘Property of Daniel Williams’ if you wanted me to.”_ _

__“Not a…” Danny twisted around and leaned back against the sink. “Really? Not that I’d want you to, but you’d do that?”_ _

__“When you get me all fired up like this morning, I’d do anything for you, Danny, you know that.” And Danny did know that. And it made him want to bend Steve over the nearest surface and fuck him till they couldn’t’ stand up. “So what do you say, Danno? Doesn’t have to be a permanent tattoo. I know they aren’t your thing.”_ _

__“Next time we go away.” Steve’s eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. “I’ll wear a temporary stamp of ownership for you.”_ _

__“And what do you want me to wear?”_ _

__“Absolutely nothing.” Danny grinned at the odd expression on Steve’s face until the penny dropped. Steve pressed against him, and Danny remembered he hadn’t reciprocated the favour. “That’s got you all hot and bothered, hasn’t it? Is it marking me, or me wanting you naked all weekend that’s got you going?” Danny smoothed a firm hand over Steve’s cock, straining against his pants._ _

__“I don’t know, Danny. Why don’t you suck it and see?”_ _


End file.
